


You Know You Want To

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim looks into his eyes, patient but unable to hide the lustful glint in their blue depths. And deliberately, he places his hand on top of Kon’s and drags it down to cover his chest. “I want to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [HNNNNGH worthy art by Aimee.](http://aionyu.tumblr.com/post/19902448098/you-know-those-days-where-you-crave-some-selfcest) /fans self

Warm fingers brush against his collar bone and trace light circles over scarred skin. Hard thighs against his ass, a spandex covered chest presses into his bare back. Soft lips brush against his ear with every spoken word. “C’mon Rob.” Kon whispers, kissing the delicate skin. “You know you want to.”  
  


  
Tim is torn, not sure what to do. To swim with the current or go against it. Conner see’s the struggle and stops pushing the red tunic down. The kevlar puddles around his waist, his grip on Conner’s shirt tightening when he realizes that the man has stopped. He takes hold of Tim’s chin, a finger and a thumb tipping his flushed face up. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” he tells him quietly.  
  


  
Tim looks into his eyes, patient but unable to hide the lustful glint in their blue depths. And deliberately, he places his hand on top of Kon’s and drags it down to cover his chest. “I want to.” he whispers against the thumb lightly brushing against his lower lip.


	2. You Wanted Two

“Does he feel good?” Conner asks him, every word a brush of hot air against his ear. Skin drags against skin with every thrust into his wet hole, slick and hot and good. Tim whimpers and pants into Kon’s shoulder, biting down into the golden skin whenever Conner’s balls slap hard against his ass.  
  


Every hard thrust snaps his hips forward into Kon’s, carrying the force forward into the younger clone’s body. Kon accepts them all beautifully, dipping his head into the mattress until his forehead rests against the soft sheets. It’s strange to see the fade cut, stranger still to run his hands through it but there’s enough hair to grip and pull Kon’s head back.  
  


He’s trapped between a sweat slick back and a muscled chest, fucking and being fucked, filling and being filled. It’s heaven and it’s hell all in one beautiful room. Every slap of hips meeting ass echos in the room, bounces of the walls and kisses the moans they’re letting out.  
  


Tim’s holding onto Kon with one hand, other hand grasping behind him for Conner. Until his fingers are caught by Conner. His lips fall open, pink and wet as they beg, “P-pleeeease. Aaahn I ne-eeeed to touch y-oooh!”  
  


He forgets words when Conner’s TTK runs up his chest to play with his hard nipples. Tim only remembers to whimper and thrust back into Conner’s hard cock when the larger man pulls his hand back to his ass. And forces him to feel the slick cock going in and out.  
  


It’s like a firecracker going off inside of him. The orgasm sweeps over him, making him thrust harder than he means too into Kon. Who throws his hips back, working himself harder against Tim’s twitching cock until he comes over the sheets. Conner keep’s Tim’s hand in place, fucking the fingers and Tim’s ass until both are covered with sticky white come.  
  


He can feel the stickiness, that’s the first thing that he realizes. Mostly because Conner is rubbing his softening cock between his cheeks, lazily fucking him even though he’s still a bit dizzy. Tim’s soft moan makes Kon turn around. How Tim had managed to stay on all fours even through that mind melting orgasm was beyond him. But when Kon kisses him, opened mouthed and lazy, his arms give out.  
  


Kon swallows his gasp with a chuckle of his own, rough hands pushing his sweat soaked hair back. By the time Conner stops, his ass feels dirty and used. But when Kon’s hands begin to gently knead his ass, along with Conner’s hand, Tim can only sigh and rest his head against a bony shoulder.  
  


“More?” Conner asks Kon with a grin.  
  


Kon’s hair sticks to his cheek lightly, “Switch places?”  
  


Before Tim can raise any objections, or point out that not every party involved has super human stamina, Conner smoothly replies, “Deal.”


End file.
